He's My First Love
by Heaven Portal
Summary: "Pertama, kau selalu salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya. Kedua, kau tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Ketiga," Reita menghentikan ucapannya menunjuk wajah Uruha. "Wajahmu memerah setiap ada yang menyebut namanya."... Warning : Aoi/Uruha, Boys Love!


The Gazette belongs to PSC

Title : He's My First Love

Author : Erhen Yoshiida

Pair(s) : Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Ruki, Miyavi/Kai

. . . XxX . . .

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ tampak terburu-buru keluar dari _apartment_-nya. Dimulutnya tersumpal roti bakar yang hampir setiap hari menjadi menu sarapannya. Dia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah halte sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

_'07:13'_

Sekilas dia melirik jam yang terpajang di halte kemudian mengumpat dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup dan dia sangat sadar kalau dia sudah ketinggalan bus pagi ini.

Pemuda itu terus berlari menyisir jalanan menuju sekolahnya. Ramainya suasana pagi membuatnya sedikit kesusahan menerobos jalanan yang sudah banyak dilalui kendaraan. Wajah cantiknya telah dibasahi oleh peluh, begitu juga dengan seragam sekolahnya.

_'Lumayan, hitung-hitung untuk olahraga~' _batinnya sembari tersenyum kecut. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia selalu bangun kesiangan. Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia selalu telat masuk sekolah. Sepertinya _penyakitnya_ yang satu ini memang sulit dihilangkan.

"TUNGGU! HIKARI-_SAN_ JANGAN DITUTUP DULU GERBANGNYA!"

"Uruha, kapan kau bisa datang awal?" tanya satpam sekolah yang hendak menutup gerbang itu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terhadap kebiasaan Uruha yang tidak pernah bisa datang tepat waktu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uruha itu hanya tersenyum sembari menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu karena baru saja berlari.

"Kapan-kapan saja~" jawab Uruha kemudian segera berlari lagi menuju kelasnya. Hikari hanya tersenyum simpul melihat punggung Uruha yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Uruha sangat bersyukur karena ternyata dia tidak terlambat. Dia segera duduk di bangkunya dan membaringkan kepalanya di mejanya. Matanya terpejam karena kelelahan. Berlari sejauh tiga kilometer tanpa istirahat tentu saja menguras tenaganya.

"Uruha, kau ketinggalan bus _lagi_ ya?"

Uruha segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda _chubby_ tengah memandanginya lekat. Dia adalah Ruki, teman sebangku Uruha.

"Iya, aku berlari dari rumah sampai sekolah _lagi_," jawab Uruha sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia memang cukup akrab dengan pemuda _chubby_ di sampingnya itu. Sudah dua tahun mereka saling bersahabat, jadi tidak heran jika mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik.

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin mendengar cerita lain. Hampir setiap hari kau selalu bercerita tentang _berlari_ _ke_ _sekolah_."

Uruha tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Ruki-_chan_, kau meledekku ya?" tanyanya berpura-pura marah.

Ruki hanya terkikik pelan membuat pipinya semakin menggemaskan. Belum sempat dia membalas pertanyaan Uruha, matanya melebar merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"_Morning_ _kiss_ untuk kekasihku tercinta..." bisik seseorang tepat di telinga Ruki. Ruki merinding merasakan nafas hangat orang itu menerpa lehernya.

"REITA! JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM SEENAKNYA!" Ruki memukul kepala kekasihnya menggunakan buku tebalnya.

Reita meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sangat nyeri, namun sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Dia akan membayar berapapun untuk mendapatkan ciuman kekasihnya itu. Bahkan dia rela walau harus selalu mendapat pukulan setiap kali mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu, Ruki. Walau bagaimanapun Reita itu kekasihmu," ucap Uruha menatap prihatin ke arah Reita.

"Habisnya dia itu tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi." Ruki menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Reita terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Ruki. "_Gomen_, kau terlalu imut untuk dilewatkan."

Ruki membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Reita. Entah karena bertambah kesal atau malu, yang jelas sekarang ada rona yang sangat jelas melintang di wajahnya.

"Kalian membuatku iri saja~" bisik Uruha sangat pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat sangat indah di musim semi ini. Tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di dekat jendela membuatnya dengan mudah menikmati pemandangan di luar kelas.

_'Kapan ya aku punya pacar...' _ratap Uruha dalam hati. Pasalnya diusianya yang sudah menginjak angka tujuh belas ini dia belum pernah sekalipun merasakan memiliki seorang kekasih. Sering sekali dia iri melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang merayakan sesuatu dan tertawa bersama kekasih mereka.

Cukup banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta pada Uruha, namun selalu saja pemuda itu menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan kepadanya. Alasanya sangat sederhana. Uruha tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada orang-orang itu. Dan tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam pikirannya kalau dia akan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin menolak mereka secara baik-baik merupakan keputusan yang paling bijak.

_'Ya Tuhan, aku percaya kau telah menyiapkan jodoh untukku. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Sampai aku tua? Aku juga ingin bahagia~'_

Uruha terus saja meratapi nasibnya sembari melamun menyaksikan awan-awan yang berjalan teratur menambah keindahan langit. Semilir angin yang berhembus melalui celah jendela juga membuatnya semakin betah meneruskan acara melamunnya.

"Uruha-_san_..."

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Uruha menolehkan kepalanya. "Yuu-_sensei_~ KYAAAAAAAA~ hhmmppp-"

Sebelum pekikan Uruha terdengar sampai ke kelas sebelah, dengan sigap Yuu membekap mulut Uruha. Tentu saja Uruha merasa sangat kaget. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, tiba-tiba _sensei-_nya itu memanggilnya dan jarak wajah mereka kurang dari tiga senti.

Setelah Uruha kembali tenang, Yuu melepaskan bekapannya. Uruha melirik Ruki yang tengah memandangnya iba, seakan meminta maaf lewat tatapan matanya. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadarkan Uruha dari lamunannya setelah _sensei_ mereka masuk kelas.

"Tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah melamun," ucap Yuu datar kemudian kembali berjalan ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan mengajarnya.

Sementara itu, Uruha terus saja diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Teman-teman sekelasnya tampak tertawa geli menyaksikan tingkahnya tadi. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya dia bertingkah konyol di depan _sensei_ barunya itu. Sejak pertama kali Yuu mengajar Biologi di kelasnya, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, Uruha sering sekali melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"Uruha, kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Reita yang duduk di belakang Ruki.

"_Baka_, apa maksudmu hah?" Uruha bersiap-siap memukul Reita dengan penggaris namun aksinya terhenti saat didengarnya suara _baritone_ yang memperingatinya lagi.

"Uruha-_san_, dilarang berisik saat aku sedang mengajar," ucap Yuu dingin. Uruha langsung menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap sorotan mata menusuk dari _sensei-_nya itu.

Sepanjang pelajaran Uruha sedikitpun tidak berkonsentrasi. Sekarang dia malah sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Yuu yang terkesan sangat modis dimatanya. Menurutnya Yuu masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang pengajar. Dari kabar yang beredar Yuu memang orang yang cerdas, maka dia lulus dari kuliahnya dalam usia dua puluh tahun.

Pada kenyataannya memang sangat mudah mencari tahu berita tentang Yuu karena dia memang sangat populer. Disamping karena dia cukup tampan, dia juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Kita lanjutkan pada pertemuan yang akan datang."

Tanpa terasa jam pelajaran pertama selesai juga. Uruha menghela nafas lega sepeninggal Yuu dari kelasnya.

"Reita, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi?" tanya Uruha sinis.

"Ck, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Reita santai.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukai Yuu-_sensei._"

"Pertama, kau selalu salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya. Kedua, kau tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Ketiga," Reita menghentikan ucapannya menunjuk wajah Uruha. "Wajahmu memerah setiap ada yang menyebut namanya."

Uruha terkesiap. Dia seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Sekarang ini perasaannya berputar-putar tak menentu.

"Aku lapar sekali. Aku mau ke kantin," ucap Uruha tiba-tiba kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelasnya.

Ruki memandang Reita penuh tanya, sedangkan Reita hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sembari menyeringai penuh makna.

.

.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya... Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya... Makhluk dingin itu... Makluk angkuh itu... Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya... Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya..." Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya Uruha terus saja menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat itu seperti mantra. Dia tidak sedang berbicara kepada seseorang, namun dia menggumamkannya hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya saja. Ya, hati Uruha sedang kalut dan tidak menentu.

"_Ohayou_, Hikari-_san~_"

"URUHA!" Hikari tampak terkejut melihat Uruha yang tidak datang terlambat pagi ini. Mungkin reaksinya kali ini sedikit berlebihan, namun jika diingat bahwa ini merupakan fenomena yang sangat langka, mungkin reaksi Hikari tersebut bisa disebut wajar.

Uruha hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Hikari dan segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

_'XII Science four'_

Uruha memasuki kelas berlabel tersebut yang mana merupakan kelasnya. Dia berjalan lesu ke bangkunya dan seperti biasanya, dia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kemudian memejamkan matanya. Namun kali ini bukan karena kelelahan berlari, akan tetapi karena mengantuk.

Semalaman Uruha tidak bisa tidur gara-gara perkataan Reita tempo hari. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sensitif seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya... Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumam Uruha seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu, Uruha?" tanya Reita yang baru saja datang.

Uruha menatap sahabatnya itu malas kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Wow, galak sekali..."

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, Reita~" ucap Uruha sembari memijat kepalanya.

"Pusing? Mungkin karena kau terlalu sering memikirkan Yuu-_sensei_," balas Reita membuat Uruha serasa terhempas ke jurang yang curam. Kenapa Reita bisa tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apakah semudah itu isi hatinya bisa dibaca?

Semakin lama keadaan ini semakin memusingkan bagi Uruha. Terlalu dini untuknya menyimpulkan kalau perasaan yang dia punya adalah perasaan cinta. Uruha terus mempertahankan asumsinya kalau dia hanya terkesan dengan Yuu karena dia populer, pintar, dan tampan. Ya, menurutnya _'terkesan'_ merupakan gambaran yang lebih tepat dibandingkan _'c__inta'_.

"Dimana Ruki? Kenapa dia tidak berangkat bersamamu?" Uruha tampak mencari-cari sosok sahabat _chubby-_nya itu.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk. Sepertinya dia demam."

"Eh? _Chubby_ demam?"

"Mungkin dia terlalu kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu lembur kerja _part-__time_," Reita menghela nafas dan tampak lesu.

"Sudahlah, dia pasti akan cepat sembuh. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita jenguk bersama-sama." Uruha mengelus kepala Reita.

Reita hanya tersenyum kaku. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu. Ruki hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Satu tahun yang lalu ayahnya meninggal membuat Ruki harus bekerja mati-matian untuk membiayai hidup keluarganya sekarang.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Reita dan Uruha menawarkan bantuan kepada Ruki. Namun karena pada dasarnya Ruki sangat keras kepala dan pantang menyusahkan orang lain, maka dia selalu menolak bantuan tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Uruha. Kalau kau selalu berlaku manis seperti ini Yuu-_sensei_ pasti akan menyukaimu," ucap Reita kemudian tertawa dan langsung menyingkir sebelum dia diamuk oleh Uruha.

.

.

Saat ini Uruha dan Reita sedang menjenguk Ruki di rumahnya. Demam Ruki sudah turun namun tubuhnya masih lemah dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Uruha tersenyum melihat Reita yang memandang Ruki tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pasti sekarang Reita sangat mencemaskan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rei..." ucap Ruki dengan suara seraknya. Tampak dia menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah Reita yang seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Reita mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pujaannya itu.

"Aku mau membantu Bibi menyiapkan makan siang," ucap Uruha. Dia beranjak dari kamar Ruki menuju ke dapur tempat Ibu Ruki berada. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin membantu Ibu Ruki memasak, dia hanya ingin memberi waktu kepada kedua sejoli itu untuk bicara berdua saja.

"Bibi masak apa?"

"Ah, Uru~" pekik ibu Ruki sedikit terkejut. "Bibi sedang memasak sup tomat."

"Sepertinya enak sekali ya~" Mata Uruha tampak berbinar memandang masakan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Makanlah dulu, Uru. Aku akan memanggil Ruki dan Reita dulu."

Uruha segera menahan lengan Ibu Ruki. "Sebaiknya tidak usah, Bibi. Sepertinya mereka sedang ingin berdua. Aku juga harus pulang sekarang karena hari ini kakakku pulang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya~"

"Terimakasih, Bibi. Nanti tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Reita dan Ruki karena pulang tanpa berpamitan," seru Uruha. Ibu Ruki hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang berlari menjauh.

.

.

Setibanya di _apartment_, Uruha langsung dihadiahi dengan jitakan yang sangat keras oleh kakaknya tercinta.

"Tidak sopan! Kakakmu datang jauh-jauh dari luar negeri kau malah keluyuran sampai sore!"

"Kai-_nii_, aku tidak keluyuran. Aku baru saja menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit~"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk!" ucap Kai

sembari menarik lengan Uruha. Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Uruha.

Kai berbaring di ranjang Uruha dan memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang mengganti seragamnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku juga sempat heran saat kau bilang mau pulang tanpa kekasihmu-"

"Aku khawatir padamu!" potong Kai kesal dan melempar adiknya menggunakan bantal. "Aku ingin kau mempunyai kekasih... Bagaimanapun itu caranya..."

Uruha menatap tak percaya kepada kakaknya itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai hingga dia rela pulang dari Belanda hanya karena ingin Uruha mempunyai kekasih.

"Sebelum kau mendapatkan seorang kekasih, aku belum akan kembali ke Belanda!" Kai menyentil kepala Uruha dan beranjak dari kamar Uruha.

Uruha termenung di dalam kamarnya. Kakaknya tidak pernah main-main dalam berkata. Mau bagaimanapun dia harus cepat-cepat mencari kekasih. Orang tuanya juga pasti akan marah jika tahu kakaknya terlalu lama meninggalkan suaminya di Belanda.

_'Yuu-sensei~'_

Uruha berasa tertohok oleh pikirannya sendiri. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Selalu saja waktu memikirkan seorang kekasih, yang terlintas dibenaknya hanyalah Yuu, Yuu, dan Yuu. Sepertinya Uruha benar-benar dibuat gila oleh Yuu.

~ T B C ~


End file.
